


Отражения в стекле и воде

by tarakihi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дурной стёб на предмет некоторых схожих черт персонажей, теоретически не имеющих друг другу отношения. Отсылка к обоим канонам ориентирована на первый сезон аниме.<br/>Не советую принимать всерьёз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражения в стекле и воде

***

\- Месть - это всё.  
\- Единственное, зачем я живу - отомстить.  
Тихий плеск воды. Хрустальный перезвон. Два настороженных взгляда - небесно-синий и антрацитово-чёрный, в котором изредка мелькает алая искра.

\- Они убили мою семью. Моих родителей.  
\- Из-за них мой клан был уничтожен.  
Снова вкрадчивый плеск. Звон становится легче, дробится мелким бисером в тишине. Взгляды - оба - тяжело упираются друг в друга, настороженность не пропадает.

\- Моя тётка, единственная оставшаяся у меня близкая родственница, пыталась меня убить.  
\- И как?  
\- Похоронили. Её.  
\- Мой брат, единственный выживший...  
\- Не продолжай.  
И снова плеск и мелодичный звон. Взгляды чуть меняются - теперь в них попеременно мелькает то сочувственное понимание, то лёгкая надменная заинтересованность.

\- А ещё моя предполагаемая невеста - блондинка с шилом не хочу думать где, и маниакальным желанием осчастливить всякого, кто не увернулся.  
\- У меня такой же предполагаемый... лучший друг. Идиот до сих пор не понимает, что в следующий раз я убью его к чертям.  
\- Вот-вот.  
Звон становится чуть громче и напряжённее, плеска за ним теперь почти не слышно. Собеседники не отрываясь смотрят друг другу в глаза, хмуро и с вызовом.

\- А ещё до того как я отомщу, мне предстоит продолжить семейное дело, тайную службу королеве, а потом ещё продолжать род.  
\- А мне - доразрушать деревню и восстанавливать клан.  
\- С блондинкой!  
\- Весь!..  
Тяжёлый вздох одновременно с двух сторон заглушает прочие звуки. Прищуренные глаза собеседников буравят друг друга неотрывно.

\- А ещё, - вкрадчиво говорит один, с каждым словом усиливая нажим, - эта тварь постоянно напоминает мне, что когда я завершу свою месть, я должен буду отдать ему...  
\- Слушай, Учиха... кун! - не выдерживает второй. - Заткнись уже. Просто наливай следующую.  
Тихий плеск. Звон тонкого гранёного стекла.   
Тишина.


End file.
